


be my baby.

by bidgi



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Making Out, Mild Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-16
Updated: 2020-07-16
Packaged: 2021-03-05 00:47:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,453
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25005646
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bidgi/pseuds/bidgi
Summary: Yukhei just loves the way Mark gets shy when he calls him baby.He makes sure to do it often.
Relationships: Mark Lee/Wong Yuk Hei | Lucas
Comments: 7
Kudos: 98





	be my baby.

**Author's Note:**

> I saw a recent clip of mark saying he wanted to be in a unit with xuxi again so “fans can see our chemistry” and I found it amusing so I wrote this at 2AM.

The first time Yukhei called Mark baby was when they were lying in bed together, the younger boy sprawled on top of the latter sleepily. 

Yukhei began to card his fingers through Mark’s hair, smiling at the small sighs of content that left the boy’s mouth. 

”Mark, can you get off?” Yukhei asked, feeling the said boy’s hand tighten around the sleeve of his shirt. He turned his head to look at yukhei, lifting himself up a bit so he could get a good view of the older from below him.

”Whyyyy?” Mark replies in question, a pout on his face. Yukhei chuckles, eyes roaming around his roommates face for a couple seconds, admiring the way the morning sunlight enlightened his features.

”I have to go pee.” Yukhei finally says, making mark scrunch up his nose. Yukhei begins to lift mark off of him, but the said boy stays glued to his body.

”Nonono!! I wanna stay!!” Mark whines, eventually getting tossed onto the bed as Yukhei wonders into the bathroom.

Mark looks at the clock set up on Yukhei’s nightstand. It was still early, so he decided to shut his eyes to get a little more sleep, even if it was for a few more minutes before Yukhei got back.

He didn’t mean to fall asleep in Yukhei’s bed, for they were roommates after all. He just liked cuddling, and Yukhei seemed happy to comply. He was like a big teddy bear, warm and comfy. The way Yukhei stroked his hair to lure him to sleep was just a plus.

Just as Mark began to doze off a few seconds later, he felt the weight on the bed shift. He opened his eyes to see Yukhei had climbed on top of him, smiling brightly down at him.

Mark blinked up at him in question. Yukhei giggled, voice deep and husky. He pinched mark’s cheek, and it was the touch that made mark fully conscious.

It was then he realized how close they were. Their noses were almost touching as Yukhei played with mark’s dark brown hair. “Hyungie, I’m hungry.” Mark yawned, enjoying Yukhei’s touches regardless.

Yukhei smiled down at Mark. “Cute baby.” He muttered, getting up right after and heading out the door. Mark blinked in a daze. Did Yukhei just call him baby? 

a slow burn crept onto mark’s cheeks. The sleepiness he had before had subsided, and he was now blushing uncontrollably.

Why did Yukhei, his roommate, call him baby? 

And why did mark want him to do it again..?

  
  


After that, the nickname was tossed around a lot more often. When Mark was gently shook awake by Yukhei, he’d get called a “sleepy baby,” which always made him duck under the covers in embarrassment.

When he asked to watch a movie or a tv show, Yukhei would say “Sure, baby,” which always led to them cuddling on the couch.

And when it was time for him to sleep, Yukhei always said, “Goodnight, baby.”

Mark wasn’t used to the nickname, his past partners having never used it.

He liked it, though. He knew Yukhei was his friend but it made him feel safe.

And that's what led to them sitting in bed that night together, watching a movie on yukhei's laptop to fall asleep. Mark's head sat in the crook of Yukhei's neck, the soft breathing coming from the older comforting him in a way. He yawned, moving away from Yukhei to rest his head on the pillow. 

Yukhei paused the movie, patting mark's cheek playfully. "Sleepy already?" He asked with a grin on his lips. Mark just looked up at him and pouted. "Just a lil bit, you can keep watching."

Yukhei whined softly, playing with the back of mark's shirt. "But I'll feel lonelyyyy, watch with me a bit more??" Mark turned over onto his back, tucking his arms into the blanket. 

Once Yukhei realized he wasn't going to be able to convince mark, he turned back over to let him sleep. He shortly paused the movie again, looking over at mark. He didn't see the harm in playing with mark a little bit.

He put his laptop aside, rolling back onto his side to tap on mark's shoulder. Mark let out a small groan to signify he was awake, and yukhei cooed. "What can I do to make you stay up with me?" He asks, and mark does nothing but giggle.

"Nothing, I'm sleepy." Yukhei cocks his head, and reaches out his hand to rest it on mark's chest. mark looks at it and back at yukhei with a quirked brow. yukhei tackles marl, tickling mark's chest. The younger starts to cry out in a fit of giggles, kicking his feet uselessly trying to pry Yukhei off of him.

"Xu-xuxi hyung!! Stop!!" Mark laughs, yukhei just enjoying the way mark's face had lightened up. "Will you stay up with me, baby?" Yukhei asks, hands trailing down mark's body as he continues to tickle him. Mark nods through gasps of air and giggles, and yukhei finally stops. 

Once mark has caught his breath, he looks at yukhei with crossed arms, as if he were protecting himself from getting attacked again. "Why did you do thatttt?" Yukhei shrugs, and falters at the sight of the color draining from mark's chest. 

It was then yukhei realizes he had climbed on top of mark, caging him in. Mark's petite legs were pressed together firmly in between Yukhei's, his body looking puny and fragile as yukhei's arms stood on either side of mark's head. 

An awkward silence filled the room, and mark's heart began to beat faster and faster as he watched yukhei's eyes flicker down to mark's lips. Mark parted them to try to find something to say. This kind of thing happened sometimes, but for some reason something about what was happening there felt different. Just as mark was ready to speak, Yukhei overlapped him.

"You're really pretty, you know?" 

Mark blushed, looking everywhere but yukhei's eyes. It seemed the latter knew mark was too awkward to say anything to him, so he began to climb off of mark to watch the rest of his movie.

Mark began to panic, sitting up and looking at yukhei who had already situated the laptop back into his lap. Mark didn't know where the sudden boost of confidence came from, but he pushed the laptop aside and ignored the look of surprise on yukhei's face. 

He climbed into yukhei's lap, looking up at yukhei who’s eyes darted around mark’s face in visible confusion. mark raised his arms and cupped Yukhei’s cheeks.

A sign of restraint covered mark’s face. He bit his tongue, “Can I kiss you?” He asked, words jumbled together.

not ready for rejection, Mark shut his eyes in embarrassment. He opened his eyes to feel Yukhei’s hand press against his nape, pulling him in.

Then, they were kissing. 

Mark let out a groan in Yukhei’s mouth, his soft plush lips moving firmly against his own. Yukhei’s other hand rested on Mark’s waist, pulling him closer to his body, heat radiating off of each other.

mark whined as he felt Yukhei’s fingers rub against the bone of his waist, taking a gulp of air as his body squirmed against Yukhei.

”I-I like you, hyung. I fucking like you.” Mark mutters as they part, lips brushing against each other. Yukhei grips onto mark’s waist tighter, cursing under his breath.

Yukhei can’t help but bite down on Mark’s bottom lip, drawing a moan from the boy’s mouth. Mark’s arms found it’s way to Yukhei’s neck, wrapping around it as they kissed, audio from the forgotten movie playing from the laptop.

Mark opens his mouth wider for Yukhei’s tongue to enter once he feels it prodding against his lips. Yukhei’s hands find its way to mark’s behind, who jumps at the touch.

”You’re so pretty, baby. The prettiest baby I’ve ever seen.” Yukhei whispers. Mark is more then excited at the sound of the nickname, legs now on either side of Yukhei as he presses his forehead against Yukhei’s.

”Call me that again, please. I like it.” Yukhei complies, and they kiss til they run out of breath.

They end up in a rather comfy position. Mark is on his back with his legs wrapped around Yukhei’s waist, Yukhei’s hands roaming around Mark’s body.

They separate for the nth time, and Mark’s body falls limp. He smiles up at Yukhei, eyes drooping in sleepiness.

Yukhei gulps. “Baby?” Mark looks up at him with flushed cheeks and swollen lips. Yukhei lays down beside him. 

”Can you be my baby?” Yukhei asks. Mark smiles, a small giggle leaving his lips.

”As in your boyfriend?” 

Yukhei nods.

”Okay.”

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos and comments are appreciated <3
> 
> Twitter: @BJYBUN


End file.
